The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show is an 3D Computer-animated adventure series created by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. It is a spin-off to the ''Happy Peep'' series based on the "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito" episodes. It was be released on Summer 2015 after Happy Peep Season 3. The series take place after "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 4: Into the Internet World" and "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 5: Future Takeover" (an episode from Season 4, which is a sequel/prequel). Characters Heroes *Esequiel - The main protagonist. He is a tickle inventor and penguin who is working on many inventions and turning into a chick like always. *Montay - A adelie penguin who is getting worried and trying to knock out the bullies like Carlos. He is the hero of Cape Adare. *Shippo - A emperor penguin chick who is the son of Phoenix and Catherine and Erik's cousin. *Josesito - The leader of Paulet Island and only chick leader of Paulet Island. He is Esequiel's best friend. Allies *Erik - Shippo's cousin and sidekick. He is the son of Mumble and Gloria. *Atticus - Montay's best friend and best rapper of Penguin-Land. *Carlos the Waterfan - Montay's friend, rival and enemy. He is always to liking water and dislikes dirty water and pee. He is sometimes an antagonist in some episodes. *Blazer Guinfarb - A adelie penguin who is one of Carlos' friends. *Dylan Corlier - A troublemaker in Cape Adare. He is always the lazy one when sleeping and daydreaming. *Ting-Ting Fenderwind - A adelie penguin who loves music and dances into the beat. *Alto - A penguin who loves candy and stuff. **NOTE: "Snowy Soccer" was Alto's first appearance and he will later appearance in the Happy Peep episode "The Candy Boy". Supporting *Mumble - The hero of Penguin-Land. He protects anyone who is trying to get his nerves on the predators. *Roy the Elder - The watcher of Cape Adare. He watches over everyone of Cape Adare. *Shady the Iguana - An iguana who lost his home 5 years ago and Lorry Rickerson's helper. He is Esequiel's best friend. **NOTE: He is similar to Ignatius from Krypto the Superdog. But he is good than being a villain. *Charles Green - A penguin who is Esequiel's friend and the Angry Grandpa of his son Michael. He is a adelie penguin and one of the noisy people of Paulet Island. He likes to smoke everywhere which everyone on the island doesn't like. Villains *Lord Darktisk - The main antagonist of the series. He is a penguin that wants to destroy the world. *Alpha Skua - One of the villains of the series. He is the leader of the skuas. *Corl - An evil genius arctic fox who plans to destroy places in Antarctica. He is also a spy. **He is however similar to Cliff Wolfsworth from the Happy Feet 0.5 franchise. *Doxic - A toxic bug created by Corl and the leader of the toxic bugs. He is once formerly a beetle. *Rojas - A leopard seal from the first film and Mumble and Esequiel's enemy. *Mira the Red Snake - Esequiel's mentor and enemy. *Vincentine - A human who is the creator of the animatronics and Esequiel and Josesito enemy. **Vincentine orignally appeared from the Happy Feet - Future Times series. Special Guests *Freddy Fazbear: A bear who was created by Vincentine at the end of the episode "The Slummer Wild Party" and appear as a full role in "Wrath of Vincentine". Episodes Trivia *Every episode of the series features Esequiel and Josesito as chicks. *"Ella Swella" is the only episode that Josesito doesn't appear except in a flashback. *This is the first Happy Peep show with crossover characters. Despite being connected to the Crossover Omniverse Saga, it is not part of the Crossover Omniverse Saga series. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fanon Shows Category:Shows Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:Spin-Offs